


Appreciation of Beauty

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [69]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Appreciation of Beauty

Storming into his office, Illya slammed a pile of photographs down on Napoleon’s desk. Every single one of them was of Illya himself, and each had a suggestive comment written on the back. Some of the comments had even caused the worldly Russian to blush.

“I have just confiscated these from the secretarial pool,” he snapped. “What is it about me they find so attractive?”

“No idea,” Solo replied, as jealousy flickered across his handsome face.

He shuffled through the pile of images, which showed Illya in a variety of situations and moods, and frowned.

“Are there none of me?


End file.
